The Breaking Point
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: Change is inevitable, it's just a fact of life we all have to deal with. Well, this is her way. It's never as simple as it seems and he knows that. But, he doesn't need to know everything just yet.


_Hello there. I'm Taylor. I'm new to writing Victorious fics. It's different than my usual Criminal Minds. A lot different, actually. Now, just to make myself clear, I don't hate Tori at all. I mean she isn't my favorite, but she's not terrible. I hate the whole ToriBeck thing, though. It's just... not right. I love Jade and Beck. It seems like Jade really needs Beck to function properly. So, about two orthree hours ago I sat down at the almost-useless computer in my room and decided to type away to see what came out. This is it. It's sorta dumb and slightly AU, but whatevs. I sorta-ish like it, even if it's not my best fic. It's not completely Bade, just the beginning and the end... It's confusing, so just read for yourself and save me the trouble of explaining it. Soo... yes. Reviews are always loved, but never necessary. You can love it or hate it, because I don't care too much. :) Love! - Taylor. xx_

_Disclaimer: **If I owned Victorious, Tori would never have rubbed Jade's boyfriend. Just saying.**_

* * *

It had always been just Jade and Beck; two people, two names, two hearts, all melted into one. He never strayed too far from her, and although she had definitely tried plenty of times, she simply couldn't bring herself to leave him. He was the one who knew her deepest, darkest, and scariest thoughts and secrets, and she knew his. Not that he had many. He was practically transparent. But not her; she was a thick opaque. Seemingly bullet-proof as well.

But they both knew that was not the case at all.

In fact, she was far from perfect. Her snappy attitude was all an act. Okay, I'm lying a bit here, but she wasn't always a cold hearted bitch. No one could be _all_ the time. He brought that side of her out just by being alone with her fro two seconds. In an instant she was a defenseless puppy, melting away like ice on the street in LA. She hated that about him – or, she wanted to. Somehow, she just couldn't do it. She hated that, too.

Jade West was not as straight forward as people liked to assume, but that was only because they didn't want to bother themselves enough to care. Except him. He always cared, most of the time more than she liked. A tear couldn't fall from her crystal-like, blue-grey eyes without him being by her side in an instant, or a perfectly timed phone call being picked up from him. She never understood how he could do that, but he always chalked it up to being with her for so long. She would snort and turn away to attempt and wipe her eyes before the water started to actually fall. It wasn't very Jade-like, she'd tell herself. But then he would wrap an arm or two around her, and she would fall to pieces. Her face would be buried in his shirt collar forever if he weren't so good at cheering her up.

But, it wasn't just her knew needed him. No, Beckley Oliver needed her as well because without her, he wouldn't have the joy in his live that made him get up in the morning. He was a strong individual holding no secrets. But that meant it wasn't a secret that he used to be a mess. After his mother left, and it was just him and his dad, he didn't think he would ever get through it. Enter Jade. She was the distraction he needed. She was a mystery; a challenge he was willing to take on. She tested him to no end in the beginning, but eventually gave in to his persistent requests to date. Neither had ever looked back.

He blamed her for his wanting more freedom from his father, even though they both knew it was because his mother had come back into the picture and he couldn't deal with his constant anger towards her. Oddly enough, it was his girlfriend who urged him to make amends with her. He was just as stubborn as Jade had been when they first met. It took force and a lot of bribery for him to agree, and so she sat beside him the whole time, in relative silence, only breaking to make peace again. It got heated quickly, tempers flaring in a split second. It was so uncharacteristically that he pulled her aside afterwards to ask if she was feeling alright, to which she did not take kindly to. "I have my moments," she'd insisted.

He knew for awhile how insecure she could be, and that that was the reason she sought to put down everyone. He knew about her mother; he knew nothing about her father. And still, he was determined to figure out the mystery that was Jade West. He just didn't know if that was what he really wanted, and not something selfish he couldn't see for himself. _No_, he self-countered. _I'm doing this for her good, not mine._

After the youngest Vega showed up at Hollywood Arts, he noticed a change in her. She had previously ruled the school with an iron fist, almost literally, but when Tori arrived, he saw her falter every slightly, but no one else noticed. Nor cared. She believed she'd met her match, so she did the Jade-like thing to do: gave her a good run for her money. Needless to say it backfired. At first, it had been the ever-so (not) innocent rubbing of hot coffee on Beck's shirt, but after Jade had done her deed, it escalated into so much more. The kiss had nearly been her undoing. The second one came even closer.

There was no way she could sit through their "improved" (it was _so not_ improv, especially when it was the second one) kiss and take it. It was salt in the stab wound, the knife twisting itself further into the thing she previously called her heart. To hell with taking it the Jade way. It was a flawed plan anyway. And so, after their scene, she excused herself to the ladies room, where she locked the door, and slid down the wall across from the sinks, drew her knees up to her chest, and curried her face in her arms. She refused to cry, instead taking shaky breaths, and sniffling. She came close to jumping out of her skin when one of the stalls opened. It was a freshman, from the looks of her. She eyed Jade before heading to the sinks to wash her hands.

But, she didn't leave, even if she could've just opened the door. No, she simply slid down a few feet away from her, feet in front of her. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jade discretely glanced over at her every few seconds, struck by the fact she looked oddly similar to herself. Only, the girl was tanned and had jet black hair with lime green streaks through it. If only she had seen her eyes, she would have seen yet another difference. Instead, she turned a little so she could see her a bit better. "Why?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The girl shook her head a little with a small shrug. "Dunno," was her simple reply. She had a funny accent, certainly nothing from the United States. "I'm Alyxandria. You're Jade."

She opened her mouth a few times to say something before settling on something. "How-"

"Everybody knows you. You're bloody Jade West."

"I'm sorry, where did you come from? I've tortured practically all the freshmen into being terrified of me. Why aren't you?"

"I moved here at the end of the last school year from England. I barely made the cut off dates for application here. The only reason I got in was because some poor kid transferred to Switzerland at the last second. I'm a singer, like you, but I act, too, like you. See, you and me? We're not so different."

"What makes you think that, Miss Know It All?" she snapped, a bit angry for her creepy knowledge.

"Well," she began, turning to face her. "For one, you came in here all upset because that new girl made you cross, no? But you put on a mask that said you were perfectly fine. It's usually me doing that. I came in here because otherwise I would've gotten suspended for punching this girl's face in. She thought it would be funny to play a game of 'Who Can Piss Of Alyx the Most?' and she won by a long shot. Fastest, too. Little twit nearly called the guidance counselor on my ass."

"Why?"

Instead of verbally answering, she pulled up the left sleeve of her black, graphic shirt Jade had only noticed were long sleeved just then. There were lines all up her forearm out of the many that were there, criss-crossing their way up to the inside of her elbow, only two looked particularly fresh. Never the less, it still made Jade's brows knit together across her forehead. Alyx held it out towards her so she could get it in full perspective. She slowly reached up and traced a few of them with a finger. "Why?" she repeated, looking into her eyes.

"You of all know people should know damn well why," was the reply before the sleeve was tugged back down and arm yanked away. "You can't honestly tell me you've never done it, or at least thought about it. We all have limits, Jade, and from the looks of you, you've just reached yours. But, it's nothing new, is it? You've been there before, haven't you? Only, before, you had that Beck kid to help you though it. This time, it seems like you don't. After all, we've been in here for nearly ten minutes, and he has of yet to come knocking." Jade's eyes narrowed, feeling anger beginning to bubble within her very core, but she wasn't quite finished. "I'm not saying he won't come, but think about it; would you?" Alyx paused, her face now twisted into a mixed expression of rage and genuine curiosity. "So, why don't you let me see yours? It's only fair, after all, right?"

Just when she thought that Beck was the only one who knew her, she'd met a perfect stranger who knew her life story. Something just didn't quite add up. Ignoring her last question, she crossed her arms and fully turned to face her. "Do I know you? 'Cause you seem to know me pretty damn well for someone I just met ten minutes ago."

"No. You don't know me, but you should."

Her eyes narrowed even more, so they were only slits. "Well then, would you care to enlighten me with whatever else knowledge you have about me? _Please_, I'd just _love_ to hear it."

Alyx gave a short, dry laugh, also turning to face her companion. "Daddy dearest left you when you were little. You've been living with your mother ever since. But, she's no mother to you, is she? She's got a problem with her booze, and her fixes. Not to mention those damn cigarettes, am I right? You hate your mother, but you hate your father more. You probably used to wish him dead when you were growing up for leaving you all alone to deal with your inadequate mum. Tell me when to stop here, 'cause I can probably keep going."

Jade jumped to her feet. "Okay, I want to know who you are and _why the hell_ you know so _fucking_ much about me. And _why_ you're not afraid of me."

She followed her to her feet. "You want to know the truth here, Jadelyn?" Jade flinched at her full name. "I know Daddy Dearest. In fact, I know him a bit too well. You see, he's my father, just like he is yours. He stuck around with my mum in England, but that never stopped them from hurting each other so much that she was completely unrecognizable. But, when he's not doing that, or drunk out of his bloody mind, he tells me things. Like about you. Do you know how much I've wanted to meet you? Do you know how much he knows about you? Did you know he still talks to _her_? How _she_ tells him all about you? He said she's always stoned too much to remember, but she knows enough to tell him every single detail about you. Every. Single. Thing. Do you know how much I would _kill_ to be as strong as you?" Tears had sprung to her emerald eyes halfway through her tirade. In a quieter, softer tone, she continued. "Do you know how much I've _needed_ you to protect me?"

She was stunned, to say the least. It took a while for her to fully soak in the fact that she'd just met her half-sister, let alone absorb the rest of her words. It made sense, them being family. There were few major differences, yes, but their overall complexions were practically identical. "W-_what_?" she stammered, dumbstruck. "You're-You're my… my _sister_? And you needed _me_?"

Alyx gave a feeble nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless there's someone else who goes to school at Hollywood Arts named Jadelyn West, yes."

"And it's true? What he does t-to… you know."

She nodded, biting her lip hard.

"And that's why you…?" she couldn't say it. She just couldn't

Another nod. "Yes." Her eyes cast down at the floor.

She did yet another un-Jade-like thing, something she would later deny. She reached out an arm and gently pulled her close, into an awkward, yet warm, embrace. There was a knock on the door moments later, followed by the jiggling of a handle.

"_Jade? Jade, it's Beck. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea she was going to do that. Sikowitz said it had to be cliché and romantic, but I didn't think she'd do _that_. Please, Jade, you've gotta believe me,_" Beck's voice wafted through the cracks around the door.

The sisters broke apart, both wiping away invisible tears from their cheeks. Jade glanced down at Alyx and gave a half smile. "Meet me at my locker at the end of the day. Keep your chin up." She turned to leave, but paused at the door. Turning back, she added, "Oh, and tell anyone about this and I will kill you, family or not."

She gave another dry laugh before the door was unlocked and Jade faced her curious boyfriend. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. That was her weakness, and he used it against her. Wanting to be mad, but failing miserably, Jade allowed it, hearing the door shut behind her. "It's okay," she whispered. It was something she rarely did, accept an apology like that, but she'd gained new perspective.

He pulled back and looked at her intently, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You feel a little warm," he joked.

She fought back a smile and waved his hand away. "Whateves. Let's just go to lunch."

Beck nodded, snaking an arm over her shoulders. She weaved her fingers with the ones dangling next to her face. Before walking away, he pecked her cheek and whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

All she could manage to get out was "mmm".

Because through all the change and shit that passed through their lives, they were forever Beck and Jade.


End file.
